1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to safety devices for firearms, more particularly to a safety locking device for a semi-automatic pistol which may be incorporated into an existing weapon design or, alternatively, may be installed in a premanufactured weapon, wherein the safety locking device includes a mechanism for locking the hammer, thereby locking the trigger and the slide into place and preventing the operation of the pistol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desirability of safety mechanisms on firearms has long been recognized and their presence on semi-automatic weapons, such as handguns, as well as on other types of weapons, is common. Typically, these safety mechanisms are simple toggle devices movable between safe and ready positions. In the safe position, the safety acts either to prevent the trigger from being pulled, prevent the hammer from being cocked, or prevent an already cocked hammer from being moved to strike the firing pin. A second type of safety addresses the locking of the slide in an open position when cocking the pistol.
Many of the known patents for safety mechanisms on firearms have utilized some type of hammer-block to prevent the firearm from discharging. However, these safety devices do not prevent the unauthorized use of the firearm. They only act to prevent an accidental discharge of the firearm when the safety is activated. Due to the increasing number of gun-related accidents and deaths occurring nationally, especially those occurring among children, it is desirable that a safety mechanism for a firearm include a locking capability such that the safety mechanism cannot be readily disabled without an external device such as a key. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,316 discloses a hammer blocking safety for a revolver which is operable by a specially designed key. A spring loaded rod having a hammer block at one end is retained within the revolver handle frame. U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,869 discloses a key operated safety lock device for a revolver wherein a lock cylinder acting as a hammer block is mounted within the frame of the revolver.
Pending U.S. application Ser. No. 482,652, the parent to this application, discloses an internal locking mechanism for a revolver type firearm. The locking mechanism disclosed therein locks the hammer, trigger and cylinder release for a revolver, thereby rendering the firearm inoperable.
The most of the locking devices for revolvers mentioned above, and their corresponding counterparts for semi-automatic pistols, are relatively expensive in that they generally require major modifications to the firearm. These modifications generally alter the appearance of the firearm to a noticeable degree. It is an object of the present invention to provide a reliable safety lock for a semi-automatic firearm capable of disabling the weapon when in the locked position. Furthermore, it is desireable for the safety lock to be adaptable to premanufactured firearms without appreciable cost and with minimal modification to the weapon. The present invention may be incorporated into an existing weapon design and manufactured with the present invention built into the weapon.